1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to stock material suited for constructing a hollow type of article such as a fishing rod. More specifically, the invention relates to a rod like article constructed in part of a polymer or resin and coated with metal deposited on a rod section or joined to a metal wire incorporated into a rod section, or combinations of these.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Fishing rods desirably are constructed to be light in weight, strong, flexible, and sensitive to transmission of motion. These goals are difficult to achieve in a single construction, and there is a continued need to improve any of these characteristics without sacrificing the others. As an example of how light in weight a modern fishing rod can be, a state-of-the-art fly fishing rod of nine-foot length can be made to weigh less than three ounces, excluding the reel. The other characteristics are difficult to quantify, but each rod displays a different mix that the fisherman tries to evaluate when selecting a rod.
Current construction practice favors a molding process that uses a, pre-preg material, which is a sheet of fibrous material containing resin that can be cured, thermally or otherwise. Common pre-preg materials are sheets of fiberglass or graphite fibers. The pre-preg material is wrapped around a mandrel, often a tapered mandrel, to assume the shape of the desired rod section. The wrapped material is placed under pressure by application of a temporary top layer, which may be a special tape. The covered pre-preg then is cured in an oven. After curing, the temporary covering layer and the mandrel are removed to produce a lightweight, hollow rod section. The surface of the rod section can be smoothed by sanding to remove any irregularities and to produce a surface gloss as may be desired. A rod section produced by this process is very light in weight and has considerable strength and flexibility.
There are many variables in the process, such as the selection of pre-preg material, the number of wraps on the mandrel, the selection of resin, and the optional use of additional coatings or material layers. Several patents have taught specific structures and combinations of materials in attempts to produce a strong, lightweight rod with good rod action. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,619 to Watkins suggests that the rod can be formed entirely of materials such as fiberglass, boron, graphite, or titanium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,892 to McIntosh suggests using an inner layer of graphite fibers and an outer layer of nickel coated graphite fibers, wherein the fibers are coated prior to being formed into a pre-preg mat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,441 to Suzue et al. suggests wrapping a layer of perforated sheet metal in a resin layer on top of the pre-preg layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,055 to Benkoczy suggests adding a braided fiber sleeve to pre-preg layers. The sleeve can be added under, over, or between layers of the pre-preg. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,970 to You suggests adding fibers in a pattern having part braided and part linear. Such fibers can be carbon, boron, glass, titanium, or other trademarked fibers known by the names Dyneema or Kevlar.
The addition of a binding or braided layer over a molded pre-preg is known to provide extra strength, although the strength may be achieved with a loss of sensitivity. Braiding tends to increase rigidity and decrease sensitivity. A further problem is that a braided layer calls for the elements or wires forming the braid to be of slightly different length at each intersection of crossing elements. This difference is inevitable because the elements of one layer will pass over or under the elements of the other at each intersection. The elements may be incorporated into the pre-preg or encased in a resin layer. In either case, the elements substantially cannot move with respect to the pre-preg or resin layer that holds them, increasing the rigidity of the rod. Yet, the length difference at the crossing points requires movement or change of length in one layer or the other whenever the rod flexes and bends, which is a frequent event during fishing. Some materials, such as fibers, may be forgiving enough to permit at least some flexing or bending without damaging the pre-preg or resin layer. Other materials, such a metal wires, may be less forgiving and may create an undesirable friction or tendency to move and separate the wires at the braided or crossed area.
The undesirable friction or movement can result in any of several conditions. First, any actual separation of crossing wires can damage the pre-preg or resin layer. Such separation can render the fishing rod useless. Second, the undesired forces generated in the braided areas can produce inconsistent rod action. For example, a rod may be inaccurate even in the hands of the experienced fisherman.
In certain critical areas of a rod, crossed braid elements can produce unexpected weakness leading to breakage or loss of rod action. Fishing rods narrow or are tapered from a relatively wide butt section to a relatively narrow tip section at the opposite end from the butt. At its extreme end or tiptop opposite from the butt section, the tip carries an end guide hood from which the fishing line extends free of the rod. The tip section and guide hood are considered critical elements of the rod, as it is the more flexible and sensitive end element that bears much of the force as the rod is used to cast the line or land a fish. The braid can occupy an overly large proportion of this narrower section of the rod. Moreover, at the terminal end of the tip, the proportion of braid still further reduces the amount of graphite, fiberglass or other pre-preg material where the guide hood is engaged. This deficiency of pre-preg material has the potential to weaken the tip section, especially at the guide hood. This can reduce the rigidity and resiliency at the tip and reduce in rod action.
It would be desirable to have the strengthening qualities of a braided wrap with reduced possibility that the rod will suffer failure due to separation of crossing braid elements. Further, it would be desirable to maintain or improve the action of a tip section and prevent undue loss of the pre-preg material throughout the tip section and especially at the tiptop or guide hood.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method and apparatus of this invention may comprise the following.